Sonic's a Daddy?
by Kiyo-chan
Summary: Takes place after SA2. Sonic and Amy hit it off and Amy gets pregnant! And the rest of the gang is interfering with their "suggestions" The epilogue is finally up! If you want Sonic's daughter, Tails' daughter, and Shadow's son to appear again, R/R me!
1. Can You Fill Me In? 'Cause I am TOTALLY ...

Sonic's A Daddy!?

By the infamous (or, in my opinion, unfamous) Kiyo-chan

Chapter 1: Can You Fill Me In? 'Cause I Am TOTALLY Confused!

A/N: This is hopefully another humor/romance fic. Amy's pregnant with Sonic's child, and the rest of the gang interferes with everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Or the song, "Fill Me In," by Craig David. But I do own the rap Knuckles sings that I called "SA2 Rap."

********

I was checking this girl next door  
When her parents went out  
She phoned said hey boy, come on right around  
So I knock at the door  
You was standing with a bottle of red wine  
Ready to pour  
Dressed in all that Satin and Lace to the floor  
So I went in  
Then we sat down start kissing  
Caressing  
Told me about Jacuzzi  
Sounded interesting  
So we jumped right in  
All calls diverted to answerphone  
Please leave a message after the tone  
I'm not being mean  
Her Parents were kinda cool  
But they ran a fine line between me and you  
We were just doing things young people in love do  
Parents trying to find out what we were up to  
Saying why were you creeping round late last night  
Why did I see two shadows moving in your bedroom light  
Now you're dressed in black  
When I left you were dressed in white  
Can you fill me in  
Calls diverted to answerphone  
Red wine bottle half the contents gone  
Midnight return Jacuzzi turned on  
Can you fill me in  
Whenever the coast was clear and she'd ask me to come out  
I'd say hey girl, come on right around  
So she knocked at the door  
I was standing with the keys in my hand to the 4x4  
Jumped in my ride  
Chucked in where nobody saw  
The club we went in  
We got down down down to the rhythm  
Saw it was early morning  
Thought we'd better be leaving  
So I gave you my jacket for you to hold  
Told you to wear it coz you felt cold  
I'm not being mean  
I didn't mean to break the rules  
I weren't trying to play your Mum and Dad for fools  
We were just doing things young people in love do  
Parents trying to find out what we were up to  
Saying why can't you keep your promises no more  
Say you'll be home by 12 come strolling in at 4  
Out went the girls but leaving with the boy next door  
Can you fill me in  
Wearing a jacket who's property  
Said you'd been queuing for a Taxi  
But you left all your money on the TV  
Can you fill me in  
All they seem to do  
Is be checking up on you  
Baby  
Watching our every move  
Think some day they might approve  
Baby  
Why were you creeping round late last night  
Why did I see two shadows moving in your bedroom light  
Now you're dressed in black  
When I left you were dressed in white  
Can you fill me in  
Calls diverted to answerphone  
Red wine bottle half the contents gone  
Midnight return Jacuzzi turned on  
Can you fill me in  
********

Sonic woke up and looked down. And again he remembered what had happened, what they did. He eased slowly off of Amy and layed down by her side. He stroked her quills as she slept and moved his hands to stray her bare shoulders. The sky was gray and cloudy, normal for middle March. "Comes in like a lion, comes out like a lamb," Sonic whispered to himself, remembering what he had been told about the month of March. Amy yawned and looked over at him, awake. "Hey," she said sweetly. "Heh," Sonic said to himself. He leaned over and kissed her. After he pulled back, Amy suddenly threw a robe on, rushed to the bathroom, and Sonic could hear her throwing up. 

_I don't have a good feeling about this…_

After she threw up, Amy leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror. "I can't believe he thinks I'm so attractive…look at me! Morning after we fuck, I throw up!" She groaned again and leaned over the toilet and began retching and then throwing up. After she finished, she felt something stray her fingers from in her robe. It was a pregnancy test. "No…no…I can't be…but I guess I have to…" She decided that it was very possible, so she tested herself. After putting in the blue fluid, she discovered that the test was positive. "Oh, God…" she groaned. Before she could think of a way to tell Sonic, she returned to the toilet and threw up for the third time.

"All right, homies! You all ready to feel the beat!?" The red echidna Knuckles had his first gig at a local nightclub. He figured he could get a start on his rap career this way. Knuckles cleared his throat and began:

"Well, my name is Knuckles

But the ladies call me Knux

I've got a story to share

'Bout a gang without much luck!

They find a weird-lookin' hedgehog

From the Space Colony ARK

His name was Shadow, his eyes were red

He had a bad 'tude and his tone was dark!

My boy, Sonic

He faced him off, called him a faker

Shadow beat his blue ass black and blue

And said, "You met your maker!"

Shadow thought he was all that

Blowing off people here and dissin' them there

He worked with Dr. Eggman and a hot bat named Rouge

She had pretty blue-green eyes and really white hair!

She got a crush on Shadow when he saved her

He said, "It's just for the emeralds, not you."

She didn't give a fuck about that

And admired him with love that was true!

After a little space ride

Emeralds floatin' in the air

Sonic and Shadow faced off

In a fight that was all fair!

"Sonic won the fight

He saved the earth

What was that?

The colony's crashin' down, bringin' down the planet's girth!

A discovery Shadow was alive

The final face off with the Biolizard

Sonic and Shadow turned super

And beat the ugly thing until there was nothin' but its gizzards!

And that's the story, my peeps

How the Earth was saved

Thanks to the out-of-luck gang

That gained the attention they craved!"

Knuckles looked around and saw everyone in the club cheering. "Yes!" he yelled. "I'm on the way!"

Amy finally walked out of the bathroom and faced Sonic. "Sonic, um…do you want to know why I was throwing up?" she asked. "Yeah, I do," he said. "Well, I-I'm pregnant," she whispered. Sonic fell off the bed and got knocked out. When he came to, he asked, "What happened?" "You fainted after I told you I was pregnant," Amy told him, stroking his quills. "Oh…" Then he looked down and then said, "We're in big trouble, mm-hmm…"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Wow! Who'd have thought Sonic'd manage to get Amy pregant!? Now they have to tell the others about the news, next time on _Sonic's A Daddy!?_ And PLEASE R/R, but no flames. I'm pyrophobic and it makes me INSANE! O_O


	2. They're so unusual! You would be if you ...

Sonic's A Daddy!?

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 2: They're so unusual! You would be if you were talking animals…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…so don't ask… 

A/N: This takes place a month after the first chapter and this is a month before the next chapter, etc…

"Okay, Amy. You ready?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded with confidence. After a month, they were ready to admit that Amy was pregnant. Outside of Tails' workshop, there were a few tulips growing. Sonic picked them and gave them to Amy. "Oh, Sonic…they're pretty. I love tulips." She kissed him on the cheek and made him blush. (A/N: Had to sneak that in. ^_^) "Well, uh…shall we?" Sonic extended his arm and Amy immediately attatched herself to it. He opened the door and saw that the activities were beginning. Tails was busy working on his machines, Shadow and Rouge were talking and staring intensely at each other, and Knuckles was busy playing his video game. "Die, die, die, die, die, dead! Dead! Dead!" he screamed. Rouge stopped staring at Shadow and gave Knuckles a Look. "What are you playing, Knuckles?" she asked. "Suzy-Shops-A-Lot." Knuckles grinned. Rouge groaned. "Forget I asked." Sonic cleared his throat. "Hey, guys," he said. "Sonic! Amy!" "You two have been gone a month!" "Did you two get nasty with each other?" "KNUCKLES!" Everyone screamed the echidna's name. "Well, uh…y'see, guys…" Sonic began. He stammered with his words until Amy screamed, "I'm pregnant!" The others went silent and their eyes were very wide.

3 hours later…

"Guys? Are you going to say something or just stare all day?" Sonic asked. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge still remained in their silent, wide-eyed glances. Amy snapped her fingers but still there wasn't a response. Sonic grinned evilly and took out a marker. He moved over to Shadow and was ready to lower the marker to Shadow's face when Shadow's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Sonic's wrist. He glared at him. "You move that marker another inch and Amy's going to be a single mother," Shadow snarled. "Ooookay…" Sonic said, taking his wrist away from Shadow's death grip. Knuckles threw his arms up and cheered. "Yay! I win the bet!" "What are you talking about, Knuckles?" Amy asked. "We each bet seven hundred Mobians about the chances that you two would have sex with each other and I was the only one that said that you two would, so…pay up, guys…" Tails, Shadow, and Rouge each pulled out seven hundred Mobians and gave them to the greedy echidna rap star. "Helloo, swimming pool. Now how am I going to get all that pudding to fill it with?"

Rouge and Amy walked alone to their apartment. Ever since the whole ARK incident, the two girls had been living together in an apartment with an easy price for them to split. Each of them had gotten jobs to earn their share. Rouge was a waitress at a local diner and Amy worked at a store that sold strange medicines. The silence the girls shared as they walked was interrupted by Rouge. "Amy? Are you sure you can count on Sonic to take care of a baby? I mean, how do you know you can depend on him to take care of it?" Amy's mouth dropped. "Rou-ouge! He can do anything he wants to! And he promised me he'd take care of the baby!" Rouge patted her roomate's shoulder. "Okay, no need to spaz, girl. So, what do you hope the baby will be?" Amy grinned. "I went online and checked out some fun ways to guess the baby's sex. And so far, I've had the signs of getting a girl." This time, it was Rouge's turn to grin. "All right! We need more girls around here!" (A/N: No kidding. No offense to the male characters (I love almost most of them), but we girls need some recognition in video games!)

Back at Tails' workshop, the guys were busy watching TV, except for Tails. He was still working on his latest machine. Knuckles wasn't watching much either as he counted his 2,800 Mobians. So basically, Sonic and Shadow were the ones watching the tube. Sonic was watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ up until Shadow changed it to heavy metal music. "Hey, that was at the good part!" Sonic yelled. "If I had to see a pathetic orphan learn magic, I'd just have to look at Tails." Shadow's voice was very cold. Tails' tails shot up and began batting rapidly like a pissed off cat. "Mad fox alert," said Knuckles. Veins were popping from Tails' head and he yelled at the hedgehogs and echidna with his head growing to five times its usual size. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Knuckles then marched over to Tails and measured the distance around the fox boy's head. "Wow! It's HUGE!" There wasn't any time to spare, so Sonic grabbed Knuckles and the three were out the door.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Whew! The reception was pretty bittersweet. Next chapter, find out if Sonic and Amy are having a boy or girl or more, if Shadow has feelings for Rouge, if Knuckles will get the pudding for his pool, and if Tails will get his head shrunk back to normal!


	3. I'm performing a marriage ceremony! Dete...

Sonic's a Daddy?

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 3: "I'm performing a marriage ceremony!" Determining the baby's sex…

A/N: In this chapter, wedding bells ring! Also, find out what gender Sonic and Amy's baby is!

"Oh, my God, really?" Rouge asked. "This is awesome!" Knuckles yelled. "Hm, whatever," Shadow scoffed. "Oh, c'mon Shadow! Ya gotta be more excited than that!" Sonic grinned and put an arm around Shadow's shoulders. "Don't touch me," Shadow whispered cynically. "Oh, please," Sonic groaned and removed his arm. The blue hedgehog looked around and saw the young, yellow kitsune was unresponsive. "Tails! Can you believe it? Amy and me are gonna be married!" he yelled. Tails hesitated before giving his best friend a smile. "Yeah, great Sonic," the fox boy managed to tell him. But Sonic knew Tails better than that. "What's wrong, Tails?" he asked. "Nothing!" Tails screamed. "Okay," Sonic shrugged. Rouge then leaned toward Sonic, her blue-green eyes shining. "So how much did her engagement ring cost?" she asked. "Oh…I didn't buy that yet." Sonic smiled nervously. Rouge, Shadow, and Tails fell over. Knuckles walked up to Sonic. "Well, if you didn't buy her a ring, can I have her then?" he asked. Sonic glared at the red echidna and before anyone could say, "Sonic, you moron! You forgot the ring, you bastard!" Sonic was beating up the echidna like a stepchild.

"Okay, Sonic, here's your choices of engagement rings…STOP LOOKING AT THE DAMN PORNOGRAPHY, YOU TWO!" Rouge was yelling at Sonic and Knuckles while Shadow was leaning against a pyramid of glassware with his eyes closed. Sonic put down the dirty mag and grinned evilly. "_He only needs a slight breeze and it's bye-bye glassware!_" the blue hedgehog thought. He went up to Shadow, closed his eyes, and held his breath. When he was about to let it out, Shadow quickly switched places with Sonic, and pulled out his portable, battery-powered fan. Suddenly, Sonic tripped and broke all of the glassware. Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles were laughing hysterically but not before a huge security guard came by and put all five of them in jail cells.

"Damn it! How the hell could this have happened?" Sonic muttered and paced through the cell. "Well, you did trip over over a thousand dollars of glassware," Tails said observantly as he swung his feet over the top bunk. "That's not such a big deal," said the bored echidna. "KNUCKLES, WE CAN'T EVEN GET OUT WITHOUT PAYING FIVE HUNDRED MOBIANS!!!" Tails screamed. "If you hadn't forgotten your wallet, we'd be out of here by now!" Sonic yelled. "And mess up my new leather pants? I don't think so…" Knuckles got up and showed off his new black leather pants. "You are _sooo _fashion obsessed," Tails groaned. Sonic looked around. "Y'know, I haven't heard Shadow and Rouge since we got in." "You don't think…" Tails began. The three of them looked over at the cell next to them and saw that Shadow and Rouge were asleep, with Rouge missing her shirt. "I can't believe it…" Knuckles began. "Shadow scored! At least I think he did," Tails pondered. "Guys, stop it. I'm getting really disturbing images right now," Sonic warned. "Then you shouldn't have read all that pornography!" Tails yelled. "_What _pornography, Sonic?" said a familiar voice. "Guys? Don't tell me…" Sonic winced and turned around. Standing in front of the cell door was Amy. "I got a call from here telling me that you five ended up in prison! I had to leave work early to get you guys out!" The pink hedgehog was looking different from a month ago. She was starting to get rounder and her butt was getting bigger, not to mention her breasts. Also, she was more short-tempered and tired. "Amy…I can explain everything…" Sonic began.

45 seconds later…

"And they arrested us," Sonic finished. "You poor things. Those guys beat you up just because they wanted Knuckles' pants? And you got caught getting ready to punch them and they said you started it?" Amy's green eyes were filling with tears. Sonic turned around and winked at the guys. When he turned around, Amy was glaring at him. "Do you think I'm going to believe that, even for a second? I know the whole story, boys. Rouge told me, _Sonic_." Amy was twice as mad as before. Knuckles and Tails smiled at Sonic. "You're on your own, buddy!" they yelled as they ran out the open cell door, followed by Shadow and Rouge. (A/N: Don't worry, people. She put her shirt back on earlier.) Poor Sonic was now left alone with Amy, who looked like she could strangle him. "Amy…I'm really sorry about all this…" Sonic began. Amy calmed down. "I guess I have no choice but to forgive you," she sighed. "Thank God!" Sonic yelled. "BUT DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OF THAT EASILY!" Amy yelled. Then she smirked. "Y'know, this reminds me of back when you got captured because of Shadow…" Amy began. "I'VE GOTTEN ARRESTED BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG, TWICE!" Sonic screamed. Amy sighed. "And remember what I said if I saw Shadow? I asked if you would marry me if I told you where he was." "Oh, yeah," Sonic said, rubbing his quills. "So, the only way you're getting out…is if you marry me…" Amy grinned. "Well…that's gonna take some time…YES, YES, YES, YES!" Sonic yelled.

Three days later…

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Amy yelled over and over again. "You're just marrying Sonic, geez!" Rouge muttered. She helped Amy get her dress on properly. "But I've admired him for so long. And usually, he'd just ignore me but now…" Amy looked up as tears ran down her face. "Don't you dare cry so much, it took me forever to put your makeup on," Rouge scolded. "Sorry," Amy whispered. Shadow went into the room with his eyes covered. "Are you decent?" he asked. "Shadow, it's fine," Rouge told him. Shadow uncovered his eyes and looked at them. "Hm, not bad, little girl," he said, looking at Amy. "Thanks, Shadow…I think," Amy said. "Well, c'mon, guys. There's not a wedding everyday, you know." Shadow left the room. Rouge looked at Amy and the two of them hugged each other. "I'm going to miss having you as my roomate," Amy sighed. "Hey, it's okay. Besides, Shadow told me I could stay at his apartment," the batgirl grinned wickedly. "So you two…OH, MY GOD, YOU'RE WICKED!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles stepped up to the podium. "As a close friend of the groom, I feel it is my duty to perform this ceremony," he grinned. Tails rolled his eyes. "If you weren't the only one who knew how this goes, you'd be replaced," he muttered. "Shut your cake-hole, Irene!" Knuckles retorted. Sonic was ignoring their argument. He was more nervous than ever. Shadow then walked in. "They're both ready," he said stolidly. He then stood next to Tails and the music played. Rouge was throwing flower petals down the aisle before she took her place across from Shadow. The music then resumed and Amy walked down the aisle. Sonic nearly fell down when he saw her. She looked so beautiful; his heart was starting to ache. The feeling was starting to increase when she stood next to him. The two of them faced Knuckles. "How do you plead?" he began. Tails then whispered something in his ear. "Oh! Right! Um…Dearly beloved, blah blah blah, we're gathered here 'cause these two wanna get married, 'cause she's carryin' his kid. Who don't want them together?" Knuckles was treating this with little remorse. Nobody said anything so Knuckles got up. "You're married, put on the rings, kiss the bride, AND GIVE ME MY WINE!" he yelled. Sonic put the ring he got for Amy on her finger, Amy put the ring she got for him on his finger, they kissed, and ran to the reception hall.

Two days later…

Sonic and Amy were at the doctor's office for Amy's checkup. After he listened to the baby's heartbeat, he used an ultrasound machine on her stomach. "Mmm…interesting…why is there gas?" the doctor asked. "I just had Mexican," Amy explained. "Oh, okay…" He turned off the machine. "Well?" Sonic asked. The doctor got up and shook his hand. "Congratulations, you two. You're going to have a girl." Amy nearly screamed in delight. "A-a girl? Really?" she asked. The doctor nodded and the two married hedgehogs walked out. As they were walking out, Sonic took his wife's hand. "So, Amy? How do you feel about naming the baby Monica?" the blue hedgehog asked. The pink hedgehog smiled at him. "I think that it would be a really good name," she told him. As they walked toward their apartment, Amy leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: *sniff* Happy endings make me cry. Well, next time, Sonic prepares for the biggest thing he could ever do: Shop for baby things! When Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow accompany him, y'know things are going to get exciting! So R/R, and thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me…


	4. Living in a slow hell Following the task...

Sonic's a Daddy?

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 4: Living in a slow hell…Following the tasks of women…

A/N: The guys are going shopping for Sonic's daughter! Need I say more? Also, you'll be given my story about how Sonic and Amy got together and Sonic starts to doubt his abilities in being a father…

"I win again." Knuckles set down his cards in front of Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. The four guys were playing poker and so far Knuckles was on a winning streak. Three-fourths of the chips were on his side of the table and the guys were starting to get nervous. "This is ridiculous! I'm getting beaten by an echidna with half my brains!" Shadow threw down his cards. "That's it, I quit!" The angry black hedgehog walked out the door. "Geez, what's his problem?" Sonic asked. Tails and Knuckles shrugged. Suddenly Tails' face lit up. "I've got three aces!" The delighted kitsune showed everyone his cards. "I've only got a straight in spades," Sonic mumbled as he showed his cards. Knuckles looked confused for a few minutes. "Are you ready to admit your defeat?" Tails asked. "What does a king of hearts, queen of hearts, jack of hearts, a ten of hearts, and an ace of hearts mean?" Knuckles asked. "What!? You got a royal flush?" Sonic asked, disbelieved that Knuckles would get a royal flush. "If that's what it means. I just started playing today and I'm already winning. Cool!" The echidna was so psyched out about the wins. "I can't believe it," Sonic groaned. "And the scariest part is, he's gonna end up making more money than us…" Tails supplied.

As soon as Sonic walked in, he got into bed and leaned over to kiss Amy's forehead. Amy woke up slowly and smiled at him. Sonic looked afraid. "Okay, you've given me that smile one too many times. You're asking a favor, aren't you?" Amy began to pout. "When did I smile like this?" Sonic counted down the number of times. "When you asked me to have sex with you, when you asked me to marry you, and when you asked me to get that high-speed foot massage/popcorn maker." Amy giggled nervously. "Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you if…you'd go shopping for the baby tomorrow." Sonic looked as though he could die any minute. "Y-you want _me _to go shopping? But why can't you go?" "I've got work tomorrow. Anyway, you can ask Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow to help you. And I've already written a list of what I want you to buy." Amy reached out from under her pillow and pulled out a rolled-up sheet of paper. When she removed the paper clips from it, the list rolled out from the top of the bed and past the end bedpost. "That's not a list!" Sonic screamed. "That's a scroll!" Amy frowned. "Sonic…we need this stuff for the baby. And…if you don't help me…I'm gonna BAWL MY EYES OUT!" the pink hedgehog wailed. "Oh, no." Sonic then wrapped his arms around Amy. "Then…will you go shopping?" his young wife begged. "Sure. Why not?" he said, hugging her. Amy put her head on his shoulder and grinned evilly. _The old fake crying routine works every time. _

"Whoa!" the echidna and fox boy exclaimed when Sonic showed them the list. Shadow picked up the list and skimmed it. "Better have enough Mobians," he said, returning the list to his blue counterpart. "Yeah, I have enough," Sonic muttered. "Well…" Tails began as the four looked at the large department store. The four of them split up and went in all different directions. As Sonic stared at all of the equipment, Knuckles tapped him on the back. "I got a good outfit for the baby," he said. "Well, show it then, man!" Sonic ordered. Knuckles then showed him a baby boy's sailor outfit. "Knuckles, it's a nice outfit, but there's one little thing wrong with it…AMY AND I ARE HAVING A GIRL, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Sonic screamed, knocking the echidna over in the process. Knuckles got up and went back over to the infant clothing area. Meanwhile, Sonic began to reminise over the time that he and Amy decided to get together…

Five months ago…

It was over a month ago that the whole incident with Shadow and the ARK had finally ended. Knuckles decided to stay in Mobius so that he would, as he put it, keep an eye on Sonic and Tails in case something else happened. Tails continued to live in his workshop so that he could make as many machines as he wanted to. Amy had decided to share an apartment with Rouge, who was still saddened by Shadow's death. "Girls have to stay together," she told the batgirl. As for Sonic, he stayed between places after his breakup with Sally. He had caught her cheating on him with some guy that worked in one of the local brothels on the bad side of the village. After being kicked out of numerous apartments, he decided to stay with Amy and Rouge for a few weeks. Over those weeks, Sonic had seen Amy in a new light. Instead of the annoying hedgehog that chased him time and time again, she was helping him out. Slowly, he discovered that he had loved her ever since and it took every ounce of courage he could manage to tell her how he felt. As soon as he had, Rouge had walked in with her date. As soon as Sonic had seen him, his jaw dropped. It was Shadow. After numerous questions, they all found out that Shadow had used his Chaos Control at the last minute to escape death. "I never would have thought it," Sonic grinned. "Sonic…" Amy began. "What, Ams?" he asked. "Sonic…Sonic…Sonic…"

"SONIC!" Tails screamed. The young kitsune shook the taller blue hedgehog, but still he didn't respond. Finally Shadow stepped in and put one of his fingers inside his mouth and put his saliva-soaked finger into one of Sonic's ears. "YAAAHH! What are you, retarded?" the blue hedgehog screamed. "No, but you are," Shadow responded calmly. "Anyway, we got everything," Tails said, holding up loads of bags. "And I got the right clothes, this time," Knuckles responded with pride. "Okay, um…good…anyone up for some lunch? I'll pay for it…" Sonic's voice seemed unsure. "Sonic…" Tails began. "No, Tails. He needs to do this on his own." Knuckles put a hand on the young fox boy's shoulder as the two of them, along with Shadow, stared at their closest companion with worry.

That night, Sonic looked up at the ceiling as he sat up in bed. Amy slept soundlessly next to him. He took her into his arms and continued to look up. "How am I going to be a good father to Monica if I can't even trust myself?" he asked quietly. He laid Amy back down, kissed her forehead, and walked into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and looked down at the cup. "I can't…why am I doubting myself? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, for God's sake! I need to look positive. I'm not that dopey little hedgehog boy anymore. Now I'm a full-grown hedgehog and I'm ready now. I'm settled down now with a wife and now…" Then the phone rang. "Ooh, the phone! Yay!!" Sonic whispered loudly, snapping out of his trance and running toward the phone.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Hm, sense some angst in this story? Will Sonic get over it? And will Amy ever use her foot massage/popcorn maker? Get the answers to these and more on the next chapter! R/R, please, if you have any ideas! Remember, good reviews keep the story going!


	5. Never Undermine My Confidence! Memories ...

Sonic's A Daddy?

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 5: "Don't undermine my confidence!" Memories suck…

A/N: If you remember from our last chapter, Sonic is going through an inner struggle of wheather or not he can be a good father. Well, more of that's gonna be in here and also the story of why Knuckles is crazy…

Sonic walked along the sidewalk on his way home. It was August now and summer was still in full swing as he looked at all the kids playing. He smiled to himself as he thought of seeing his child playing. What would she look like? Well, she'd have green eyes and she'd look a lot like Amy, but she might as fast as him. "Sonic!" yelled a voice. Sonic turned around and saw a ball of black tar hit him right in the face. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw Shadow running off. "Very mature, Shadow! Next time you do that, a certain batgirl's going to know if you're really a tough guy with all the dolls in your closet!" he yelled. He turned back around and smirked as the kids lined up to see the blue hedgehog with the black face. "Why is his face all black?" "Eww, it's falling off!" "Cool! I wanna do that!" Sonic turned around and grinned, making all the kids scream at the top of their lungs and run away. "I didn't know they were afraid of hedgehogs," he said to himself.

Knuckles was on his way to the store. He had decided to walk because his car was in the repair shop and he hated public transportation. As he took the long way, he stared at the hospital. His sapphire blue eyes filled up with tears as he began to remember the reason he wasn't himself anymore…

Eight months ago…

Knuckles was sitting in his tree in his home of Angel Island. It was almost his birthday (A/N: If you remember, Knuckles made his first appearance on January 24th nine years ago, so I'm making January 24th his birthday.) and he would soon have to leave the comfort and safety of his island home. His parents had told him he needed to start making a living for himself, and not sit around and eat Cocoa Puffs all day in his bathrobe because you can't make a living out of that. Any day now, he would leave. "Oh, what the hell." He got up from the tree and went home, packing everything he owned. He finally went to Mobius on the air miles he got from eating pudding snacks and Cocoa Puffs. The young echidna decided to find a place of his own when suddenly…he heard a cat meowing in the street. A little girl was crying because a fire truck was coming and the cat would be dead. Being the nice guy that he was, Knuckles went onto the street and picked up the cat. "MEEEOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!" The feline was screeching as she dug her nails into the echidna's face. She also began scratching him until the fire truck was about to make its way to run them both over. The cat jumped up into the tree branch but Knuckles was too dazed to see the truck and the truck hit him in the head, knocking him over onto the ground and everything went white…

When he woke up, Knuckles looked at his surroundings to see that he was in a hospital room. He got up and immediately fell over. "Help…" he said pathetically. Somebody came over and helped him into the bed. "Mommy? Is that you?" he asked. He looked up at the person who helped him. She was a bat, like Rouge, but unlike the batgirl that fought him, she was pink with purple stripes all over and her wings were more pointed. He stared at her hands that had long, elbow-length gloves covering them and her lower arm. She was very pretty and her eyes looked a lot like Rouge's blue-green eyes. "You will be okay," said the batgirl in a French accent. He was staring at her breasts, which were swelling beneath her shirt. "O-okay…I'm Knuckles the echidna," he murmured. "Chantal the Bat." She shook his hand. He blushed and looked down. "Are you a nurse?" he asked. "Non, I am here to visit my cousin. She is having a child and I am here to support her." He loved her accent. "You're from France, right?" She nodded. "Paris…I am a treasure hunter there." He nodded eagerly and the two of them talked. Hours later, she got up. "I will miss the flight. It was so nice to meet you, Knuckles." "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Chantal then leaned forward and kissed the echidna's lips. "Adieu, cheri," she whispered before she left. Knuckles continued to stare after her. "If only I knew what that meant…"

Back to reality…

Knuckles rubbed his eyes and continued to stare at the hospital. He then looked back ahead and he walked to the grocery store.

Sonic sat down next to Amy on the couch. Amy was bigger around the middle than ever and she was up all night when the baby kicked inside her. He put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking, kind of like a butterfly fluttering. "You okay, Sonic?" Amy asked, feeling concerned about her husband. He grinned at her. "I'm fine, Ams. You don't have to worry about me. I'm gonna be all right, you're gonna be all right, and Monica will be all right." Amy sighed and had no choice but to listen to her husband and take his word as the truth. Sonic then looked down at the freshly cleaned carpet and sighed. _I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine…_ The doorbell rang just then. Amy got up and answered it. Rouge then literally ran in. "What's the matter?" Amy and Sonic asked, both of them worried that something happened to her, Shadow, or someone else. "This is a major emergency!" Rouge panicked. "Tell us!" the two hedgehogs yelled impatiently. "I lost my Chaos emerald…" The two hedgehogs stared at her and then Amy fell over onto the couch and Sonic fell over on the floor.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Whoa…so much angst…and sorrow…will Sonic get over himself? Will Knuckles ever meet Chantal again? Will Rouge find the Chaos emerald? Find out on the next chapter! Sorry this chapter may seem kind of short…


	6. A Crazy Lamaze Class! Reunion of Old Lov...

Sonic's A Daddy?

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 6: A crazy Lamaze class! Reunion of old loves…

A/N: This chapter gives people a really hysterical idea about what it's like to go to a baby class. It's also mostly about Knuckles and his rendezvous with the batgirl that left him all those months ago. And you'll also find out how Knuckles lives!

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow walked along the long halls of the apartment complex that Knuckles had been staying at since his accident with the cat and the fire truck. The echidna had been acting strangely for an hour since they all gathered up together to accompany him to his apartment. Tails looked down and saw half a dozen chickens by his feet.  Shadow's eyes widen as the chickens gathered around him. Knuckles' eyes began to shine and there was a look of excitement on his face. "Chickens in the hallway…CHICKENS in the hallway! Boy, I wonder what crazy guy thought THAT up!" The echidna laughed. Shadow leered at him. "What'd you do, rent a couple of chickens?" the unenthusiastic hedgehog asked. "Yes," Knuckles said. "And don't step on them or I'll lose my deposit!" The other three gave him a Look and they continued to walk to his apartment. Finally, they reached the apartment. It was clean enough to see the floor, but some trace evidence that this place hadn't been clean in a long time was visible all over the apartment. Tails saw a piece of half-eaten pizza on the floor and had nearly stepped on it. Shadow was trying to find a remote to the thirty-two inch TV but when he reached between the couch curtains, he felt something sticky on his hand. He pulled his hand up and melted marshmallows were all over it. Shadow groaned and rubbed the sticky food off by rubbing his hand on the couch. Knuckles handed him the remote while Tails still looked around the place. He noticed all the laundry had been strewn all over the place. After picking up a pair of underwear from a picture frame (A/N: The underwear is clean, people…) he noticed the picture next to it was spared of any garbage or laundry. It was a picture of a very beautiful batgirl. _She's really hot_, Tails thought. He brought the picture over to Knuckles and showed it to him. "Who's this, Knuckles?" he asked. Shadow looked at him as though he was asking the same question, and if Sonic were there, he would be asking that as well. "Okay, I'll tell you. Her name is Chantal, she's a French treasure hunter, and I fell in love with her when I had my accident all those months ago…" 

In the clear and slightly breezy September day, the two hedgehogs were walking into a building for a Lamaze class. Sonic had never been there before, and he was nervous. He looked around and saw many pregnant women as far or further along than his wife, who was six months pregnant. "Wow!" Sonic exclaimed. "These women are FAT!" Amy's pink face was now an angry red as she punched her husband's arm. "Sonic, you'll embarrass us…" Sonic shrugged as he laid down on the pillows. "Ah…" he sighed as he looked at the pretty fox woman laying in the pillows next to him with a handsome male fox next to her. "Hi…that's my wife…" He pointed up at Amy. "I'm her daddy…I mean, her tummy's daddy…I mean, I'm the guy that did that to her…" Both of the foxes laughed at his remark. Sonic then looked up at Amy, who was glaring at him. "The pillows are for me, Sonic," she told him. Sonic got up from the pillows and let his wife lay on them. "Oh, it's all about you, isn't it!?" he teased sarcastically. Amy smiled at the fox woman. "Hi…that's my husband…and yet, I'm having a child with him. I'm Amy and that's Sonic." Amy shook the fox woman's hand. "I'm Alicia Karnes," the fox woman told her. Sonic looked over at the male fox. He wanted to shake his hand, but he didn't want to take his hands off Amy's shoulders. But…his intuition took over and he let go of her shoulder. Amy began wobbling forward and back. Sonic grinned playfully. "Hey! Look at that! You wobble like a weeble!" He put his hands on her left leg and shoulder and made her wobble again until he put her hands back on her shoulders. Then the male fox introduced himself. "I'm Sean Karnes," he told the blue hedgehogs. The two let go of their wives' shoulders. As the two shook hands, their pregnant wives began wobbling like weebles.

Meanwhile, back at Knuckles' apartment, Tails and Shadow stared at Knuckles with newfound sympathy. "I'm sorry that happened, Knuckles," Tails whispered as he patted the crying echidna's back. Shadow looked at him with a small tear going down his face. "Are you crying, Shadow?" Rouge asked, walking into the apartment. Next to her was the batgirl that looked exactly like the one Knuckles had a picture of. "Chantal!" Knuckles cried. He ran over to hold her and his face met with the wall. "Knuckles, I am over here," Chantal told Knuckles and waved impatiently at him. "Oh." Knuckles hugged her then. "Isn't that sweet," Rouge said sarcastically. "Now, c'mon. We're going to miss our reservations." "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!?!?!?" Knuckles screamed. "Okay, okay…whatever…" the others muttered.

"I've done it! I've put on a diaper!" Sonic yelled, raising the doll up in the air. "Very nice, Sonic," the teacher told him. "But you missed one thing: The diaper doesn't go over the baby's head." "Bwah!" Sonic yelled, throwing the doll across the room and knocking out a woman who was five months pregnant. "Stupid hedgehog!" her husband yelled. "Thank you! I'm here till Wednesday!" Sonic waved. Amy cleared her throat and glared at him. "Or until my wife tells me to go home." After the unconscious pregnant woman went to the clinic, the lessons resumed. "Okay, class. Now we are going to learn how to burp newborns. Cradling the baby's chest in one hand and setting the baby on your knee, gently pat the baby's back." Amy did the exact right position but Sonic wasn't so lucky. He put the baby on his knee, cradled the chest in one hand and as soon as he patted the baby, the head came off. "Miss, mine broke!" Sonic yelled. "Could you get me that head, Alicia?" he asked the fox woman. As soon as Alicia gave him the doll's head, she gasped. "I think my water just broke!" she cried. "Miss, mine broke!" Sean yelled. The teacher panicked. "Oh, God. What's going on here? What do I do!?" "Uh, teach?" Sonic asked. "We call the goddamn ambulance!" Finally, the teacher listened to him and the hospital ambulance wailed away with the two couples.

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Chantal, and Rouge ran into the hospital where Sonic and Amy were waiting outside. "How is she?" Tails asked. "Well, they're the parents of an adorable baby boy," Amy smiled. She looked over at her husband, who was looking down. "Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked. Sonic sighed. "It's…lately, I've felt like I can't be a good enough father because my own parents died when I was young and I don't remember them much. I'm afraid Monica won't, either." Amy patted Sonic's back. "C'mon, Sonic, I think you can be a good father. You're more responsible than most guys your age. You saved the world more than once, you know." Sonic nodded. He looked over at Chantal. "Who the hell is she?" he asked. Knuckles put his arm around her. "My girlfriend, Chantal. I met her after my…accident." "Oh, okay. Anyone hungry?" Sonic asked. "Sure!" All of them walked out the door and to the pizza place next door.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: 'Nother weird chapter. Please R/R for suggestions.


	7. I am not a cook! Sympathy for the batgir...

Sonic's A Daddy?

By Kiyo-Chan

Chapter 7: I am not a cook! Sympathy for the batgirl…

A/N: Wow! A long time since I last updated a chapter! Hope I'm still good…

Shadow looked around the room and almost grinned. The entire gang was at his apartment and waiting on Rouge's cooking. Amy leaned on Sonic's shoulder with a look of pure boredom on her face as she rubbed her stomach, which was bigger because there were two months left until the baby would be born. Sonic was very tense because of his lack of food and screamed every five minutes. Tails was all right because he was currently eating some Reese's Bites (A/N: They're very good!) until Shadow took them away. "We're eating Rouge's food, fox boy!" He tossed the bag of candy on the floor. "Scrambles!" Sonic screamed as he and Tails dove for the candy. Knuckles laughed and looked over at Chantal, who was flipping her pink and violet hair (A/N: She looks kind of like Julie-Su as a batgirl). He was about to put his arm around her when Rouge peeked her head in. "It's almost done!" she shouted. Knuckles fell past Chantal and onto the floor. The pretty batgirl laughed and picked him up. "Do you always have the tendency to do that?" she smiled. "Aw, baby, I only do that for you…" Knuckles blushed and laughed. "But didn't you…" Tails began before Knuckles shoved an old bag of Doritos in the fox's mouth. "Ignore the young spaz…he's excited." Tails pulled the bag out of his mouth and stopped talking. Rouge then walked in carrying in a tray of food. "I made some good food." She set it on the table and everyone grabbed a plate. Amy looked over at Sonic. "Um, Sonic?" she began. "Okay! It was I!" Sonic yelled. "I'm the one that threw the toaster into the river! Shadow made me!!" Amy looked at him. "I was just going to ask if you could pass me that glass of orange juice…"

_Oh, God! This food is so awful! But I can't let Rouge know it…she'll disown me! But, damn! No wonder we eat lots of take-out! _Shadow smiled nervously and ignored the thoughts going through his head. Knuckles chewed another bite of the chicken noodle casserole and spit it out. "Good Lord! What the hell died in that thing!?" yelled the echidna. Rouge whimpered. Her blue-green eyes began filling up with tears. "Is-is my cooking bad?" she asked, her voice shaking. Shadow tried to be honest in a nice way. "No, no, no, Rouge…your cooking is…YES! IT'S AWFUL!" the hedgehog screamed as he went down on his knees. "O-oh…well, we'll order a pizza," Rouge told them all with her voice still soft. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rouge got up to answer it and in front of the door were three young kids dressed in costumes. "Trick or treat!" they all chimed cheerfully. Rouge then let her anger fly as she picked up some of her casserole. "Here's your treat, you brats!" she screamed, throwing all her cooking at the kids. The kids ran out screaming half to death as chicken and noodles were flying all over the place and covered their costumes. "Whoa, Rouge! Calm down!" Sonic warned. Rouge sighed. "The rest of you…out, now…" she whispered.

"Man, I haven't seen Rouge this upset since her time of the month," Tails commented as he, Sonic and Amy walked out of. Amy hit him on the head. "Ow! Sorry…" Tails muttered, holding his precious head. (A/N: That sounded weird…0.o) "Anyway…who's hungry?" Sonic asked. Amy and Tails raised their hands. "Take-out!" both of them yelled. "How about we just get the food?" Sonic asked. "That's good, too," Amy said, smiling. Sonic smiled back. Tails scowled. "Ever since you two got married, you two have been MUSHY!" Sonic laughed and put an arm around each of them. "And soon, Tails will be an uncle!" Amy giggled. The gang had joked around that Tails, Knuckles, Chantal, Shadow and Rouge were going to be the baby's aunts and uncles. "Yeah…" Sonic and Tails both muttered. The three of them continued walking and picked up some Krispy Kremes on their way. "Mmm! I love these doughnuts!" Amy sighed as she took another bite of her doughnut. "Yeah, too bad we can't eat them all the time or else I'd be really happy…" Tails ended his sentence by eating another doughnut. Sonic finished his doughnut and then looked up at the sky, which was dotted with stars, planets and constellations. _I'd be really happy when she finally gets here…_

End of Chapter 7

A/N: Whew! That's been awhile! Next chapter, the baby will finally be born! Please R/R! 


	8. Welcome Monica!

Sonic's a Daddy?

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 8: Welcome, Monica!

"Knuckles! Turn that down! I'm trying to concentrate!" Knuckles turned the radio down unwillingly obeying Amy's request. "And that was a good song," he muttered. He looked at Amy, who was sitting down at the table next to Sonic and Tails but sitting back from the table so that her stomach wouldn't be crushed or anything. "Well, let's start planning for the party tomorrow." Shadow laid out a floor plan for the gang to follow. Tonight was Christmas Eve and tomorrow they were planning a party for the holiday. "Okay, we've already decorated the place and put up a tree. The garland's been up for a week and the outdoor décor is superb, if I do say so myself." Shadow had put the outdoor decorations up himself. "And we will each bring something to eat?" Chantal asked. "Yes," Shadow nodded. "You and Knuckles will bring the turkey and dressing. Tails, you will bring the stuffing. Sonic and Amy will make appetizers and Rouge and I will bring pies." Knuckles yawned in boredom from all the talk. He walked off for a minute. Two and a half hours later, Shadow was done talking. "Okay, any questions?" Shadow asked. Tails raised his hand. "Yes, fox boy?" Tails stood up. "Where's Knuckles?" Everyone stood up and fell back down. The floor was covered in ice but no Knuckles was to be found. "Ya! Ya! Mush!" Knuckles yelled. He was back and he had found a dogsled with three Pomerainians attatched to it. The small dogs ran with Knuckles in the rear wearing Sonic's skis and being dragged across the ice-covered floor. "Okay, how'd he get out?" Sonic asked. "He broke his leash, I'll bet…" Amy smiled.

After the dogs had been returned and the floor started to thaw, the others left Sonic and Amy's. Amy started giggling and hugged Sonic, making him blush. "Can you believe the baby will be here any day?" she giggled. "Yeah. I've been waiting for her to get here. It's gonna be great, isn't it? Taking care of a child that we created together for the rest of our lives." Amy smiled and put a hand on her stomach, where the baby was kicking hard, almost ready to get out into the world. She sighed and took out a mop and started cleaning up the floor, where it had completely thawed and they were in danger of flooding the kitchen if they didn't do anything to stop the spill.

On Christmas night, the entire gang arrived and they started eating, drinking and opening presents. Sonic held up the bra that Rouge got for Christmas from Shadow and flung it at his counterpart. Shadow scowled and threw Amy's new underwear back at him. While the hedgehogs were having a bra and panty fight, Tails and Knuckles were in the process of a food fight. Tails picked up an apple pie and threw it at Knuckles, hitting him in the face. Knuckles picked up the chocolate pie and hit it back at him. When Tails picked up the key lime pie and threw it at Knuckles, the echidna ducked and the pie hit Rouge in the face. Rouge snarled at him and picked up a meringue pie. She threw it at both of them but hit Chantal by accident. Now the four of them were in a pie fight and the hedgehogs were in a bra and panty fight. Amy was about to sit down but then a huge pain came ripping through her and made her scream. All of a sudden, everyone stopped. Sonic removed a pair of red panties from his head and went to Amy. "Are you okay, Amy?" he panicked. "Sonic…I think I'm going into labor," Amy whispered as though speaking out loud made the pain worse. "Oh, my God, oh, my God!" Sonic kept repeating as the entire gang went to the hospital using Tails' Tornado.

Finally, Amy got into a hospital room with an IV attatched to her hand and in a hospital bed. "I hope this doesn't take long," Knuckles said, straddling himself in a chair. "Knuckles, he said it'd take a good while," Rouge corrected. "Damn it, I'm missing my shows! Why'd you have to get her pregnant, Sonic!?" screamed the echidna. A doctor came in. "Ready to get checked, Amy?" he asked. He lifted up the blanket and was about to lift Amy's hospital gown when Sonic grabbed him. "I want a female doctor for this!" he screamed. The doctor backed out of the room in fear. "Sonic, that was the fourth time you did that today!" Amy complained. "Hey, I don't want a male doctor touching you…there. Only I do!" "So you're the ones who made all the male doctor quake in fear…" The gang turned around. It was Holly the Echidna, Knuckles' half-sister. Tails' mouth was wide open and he started to drool. Chantal snapped her fingers but he still kept drooling. "Okay, visiting hours are over, guys. Sorry, but you will have to leave until tomorrow…" Holly opened the door and the gang went out, Knuckles carrying Tails out and leaving a drool trail. Holly checked on Amy and told her to get plenty of rest, she'd be ready to have the baby tomorrow. Putting a hand on the bulge through her lab coat, the young echidna went out of the room. Amy fell asleep and Sonic stayed up and stared at the sky, his head filled with many thoughts. Finally he fell asleep in a chair.

The next morning, the entire gang was back again and Amy was ready to deliver the baby. As her contractions kept going at full strength, she looked at Sonic on the phone. "…and extra cheese and a soft crust. Ten minutes? Thanks…" Amy glared at him. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!! I'M HAVING A BABY AND YOU'RE ORDERING A PIZZA!?" she screamed. Sonic blanched. "…Sorry…" Amy turned back and pushed with another contraction. "Hey! I see the head…Ewww!" Knuckles yelled. Suddenly, everyone went, "Ewww!" as the baby was delivered. "It's a girl!" Holly yelled. Amy sobbed loudly at the same time Sonic did. After the baby got cleaned up, she was placed into Amy's arms. "What will you call her?" Rouge asked. Amy smiled. "We decided to name her Monica…" Everyone smiled and took turns holding Monica. When Tails was finished with his turn, Holly took him aside to talk to him. Later, Tails was screaming, "WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT FOR NINE MONTHS ALREADY!?" Everyone laughed. "Here we go again!"

The End?

A/N: There we go! It's done! But please R/R if you want an epilogue!


	9. Epilogue: Three years later, summertime

Sonic's a Daddy?

By Kiyo-chan

Epilogue: Three years later, summertime

A young female hedgehog with pink and blue quills and green eyes ran at full speed across the sidewalk. Sonic smiled as he watched his young daughter run as fast as she could. Monica looked a lot like her mother although she was as fast as her father. She was less skilled though and tripped over a turtle on the sidewalk. She began to cry and clutch her knee, which was bleeding. Amy and Sonic rushed over and tended to Monica's sore knee. Finally, she was pleased with a big bandage on her knee and a delicious lollipop in her mouth. Sonic picked her up. "We're going to see Uncle Tails and Serenity today, honey," Amy told her daughter. "Yay!" Monica cheered. She loved seeing Tails, especially his daughter, her best friend Serenity. She was born the day after she was. "Let's go, right now!" the small hedgehog begged. Sonic laughed. "Okay, you win…"

Tails, Holly and Serenity were waiting for them outside the workshop. The young foxgirl/echidna was playing with blocks on the floor, her two tails swishing and her pointed ears twitching. Tails smiled at her and picked her up with Holly constantly kissing her small child's cheeks. "My blocks!" Serenity cried out. "Look, Serenity," Tails said, pointing at Sonic, Amy and Monica ahead. "Who cares 'bout stupid blocks? Hi, Monica!" Serenity yelled, waving to her best friend. Monica waved back and Sonic put her down. Serenity and Monica instantly started playing. Sonic, Amy, Holly and Tails looked at them and then back at each other. "How's Monica?" Tails asked. "Well, she tripped from running again." Tails looked at the small hedgehog. "Like father, like daughter…" He laughed. "And how's Serenity?" Amy asked. "She's starting to read my manuals. She takes anything she can read." Sonic smiled at the small foxgirl/echidna playing with his daughter. Suddenly the phone rang inside the workshop. Serenity beat her parents to the phone using her tails to fly. "Hello? Hi, Uncle Knuckles! Okay…" Serenity gave the phone to her mother. "Hi…really? Okay…we'll see you soon, bro…" Holly hung up the phone. "Something wrong?" Tails asked. Holly shook her head. "They're okay…Chantal's pregnant now, that's why she called. We need to go over there to give them our old baby supplies…and food from the store, the cheap-wads." Holly's cute face was screwed up in embarassment. "Well, we'll all go. I owe Knuckles a whack on the head." Sonic picked up Monica and the three hedgehogs, the fox boy, the echidna and the foxgirl/echidna boarded the Tornado and headed for Angel Island.

"They here yet, they here yet?" Knuckles asked over and over again, pacing the floor in his Angel Island home. His sister Kasumi scowled at him. "Hey, Scratch-ass, they'll get here, stop whining." Chantal began giggling wildly. "Why did you call him that?" she asked. Kasumi's face brightened. "Well, when we were little, Mom and Dad took me, Knuckles, Kimui and Holly camping. Knuckles and Kimui were teenagers so they always messed around. Holly was eight and reading in the tent all the time while Mom and Dad stayed at the campsite. Knuckles had to go piss so bad, he ran into a bush to go to the bathroom. When he was done, I yelled at him, 'Knuckles, you dumbass! You went piss in poison ivy!' He was panicking and scratching the whole trip. He got it really bad on his ass so Kimui, Holly and I called him Scratch-ass for the rest of the trip." Chantal laughed hysterically and Knuckles blushed. Finally, there was a loud sound as the Tornado landed in the lawn. Sonic, Amy, Holly, Tails and their children were soon in the house. Serenity went and hugged her aunts and uncle, giggling as she called him Scratch-ass. Her Aunt Kasumi had told her the story many times to get her to sleep when she stayed with her. Knuckles blushed again and grabbed the food from Amy and the baby supplies from Tails. Sonic pulled out a flashlight and hit Knuckles on the head. "There's my whack I owed you!" he yelled triumphantly. Knuckles started spinning around the place mumbling, "The rain in Spain stays mainly in my pants." Then he fell over. The door opened again. Shadow and Rouge were standing in the doorway, Rouge struggling to hold a two-year-old male hedgehog/bat. "Now, Suboshi, stay still for Mommy." "Nope!" Suboshi smiled, pleased that he knew how to talk. He was put down on the ground and he played with Serenity and Monica while their parents talked. "So, soon a new baby will come here." Rouge looked at Chantal, who was barely showing her pregnancy. "A boy, maybe…or a girl, that'd be cute." Sonic and Tails were snickering. "So Scratch-ass is gonna be a dad…" Knuckles got up and started chasing them, hitting them with his fists. Shadow laughed to himself. "What dumbasses," he muttered.

At ten at night, Sonic picked up his sleeping daughter, Tails picked up his half-asleep daughter and Shadow picked up his sleeping son. "Well, see you later, guys," Sonic said, waving as they all went out. Shadow, Rouge and Suboshi went out on their flight while Tails drove himself, his wife, Sonic, Amy and theirs and his sleeping daughters to his house. Holly and Tails went into their house carrying Serenity. Sonic and Amy started walking home, Amy carrying Monica. Amy giggled softly and put her head on Sonic's shoulder. "You know, Sonic, we've been married three years today." Sonic smiled. "Uh…course I did." They kept walking. "So, did you get me a present?" "Girl, isn't Monica, the new house and all that new furniture enou…ohh…" Sonic finally understood what she was talking about. After putting Monica to bed, they went to the living room and held each other tightly by the fire. "You know, maybe we should think about having another child…" Amy whispered softly to herself sleepily. "What!?" Sonic yelled. "…Nothing, Sonic. I love you," Amy whispered again. "Love you too, Amy."

The REAL End A/N: *sniffs* What a happy ending… 

Tails: Yeah…can we go now?

A/N: NOOO!!! You stay until I say so!

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow: Aww!

A/N: Okay, you can go! ^_^

All: Yay! *Start pushing each other to get out and step on the poor author*

A/N: X_x *sprawled on the floor* Help me…


End file.
